


A Birthday Breakfast in Bed

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Scandal in the Spotlight (Video Game)
Genre: #scandal in the spotlight, #scandal in the spotlight smut, #sits fanfic, #sits smut, #voltage fanfic, #voltage smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Relationships: lori Enjo/Main Character
Kudos: 6





	A Birthday Breakfast in Bed

“Hmm,” MC tiredly moaned, while her hips instinctively arched toward the source of pleasure.

Still half asleep, she groggily groaned as her body started to heat from the electrifying stimulation that was currently taking place between her legs.

“You’re still not up, yet?” a low voice growled in annoyance. “Your pussy is certainly not hiding how much it’s enjoying being stretched out by me. Only someone as unbelievable as you would still be lying here dormant.”

Suddenly, a set of hands forcefully grasped the sides of her waist and tugged her downwards towards the middle of the bed.

“Hurry up and wake up, orange-breath,” lori hissed, before roughly biting the side of her neck.

“lori!” MC yelped, while tightly gripping the ruffled white bed sheet.

lori moved his assault down to the front of her collarbone and claimed his territory by leaving freshly bright red marks on her tender skin. He paused momentarily to glance up at MC, and chuckled when he saw the way her eyes were dilated in an eager anticipation.

“Greedy girl,” he murmured. “Your expression is telling me that you don’t want me to stop. I suppose I can be generous and allow you one of your birthday presents early. Is that what my birthday girl wants?”

His fingers plunged back in between MC’s wet folds, and stroked her sensitive clit, while rhythmically pumping his digits to elicit a scream from his aroused girlfriend.

“Fuck, yes!” she cried out in a throaty voice. “Give it to me, lori! I want to feel everything you have to offer.”

“As you wish, my love,” he breathed, and nestled himself in between the valley of her flushed thighs, as he licked his lips in preparation to delight the woman he loved.

“Wait!” MC choked, before quickly sitting up and shyly averting her gaze, while placing a hand on lori’s toned chest. “I want us both to have breakfast in bed together.”

Her eyes flashed pleadingly at lori, and he wasted no time swiftly removing his clothing once the singer realized what MC was implying. lori turned around and straddled her face, while linking his arms underneath her legs. He let out a sharp moan when he felt MC envelop the length of his inflated cock into the depth of her mouth.

“That’s it. Keep sucking,” he instructed, before burying his face into the fold of her glistening slit.

“Ahh! Oh, god! Harder,” MC pleaded, while switching over to use her hand to jerk his hardened shaft, and occasionally would fondle his testicles.

lori’s intensity with his tongue increased, and he lapped at the arousal dripping from her cunt. He used his teeth to gently pull at her clit, enjoying the way she squirmed in desperation at his tantalizing touches. His slender digits toyed with MC’s nub, and the volume of her pants increased.

“Does this feel good?” he hummed.

“You know it d-does,” she stuttered, as lori teasingly brushed his nose against her clit.

Her body trembled with an invigorating reception, when lori thrusted his fingers back inside of MC. Her response was to intensify the pace of her licking and, she shifted her focus on the swollen tip of his dick.

“Ugh,” he muttered, while his cock began to expand in the nest of her warm mouth.

He released his load, and MC eagerly swallowed. lori changed his angle, and soon was pressing up against her g-spot, causing her walls to clench around his fingers.

“Just let go,” he softly coaxed, and helped her ride through the waves of the aftermath from her orgasm.

“Oh,” she sighed, and lori climbed over to lie down next to her.

“What a way to wake up,” MC exhaled in content.

“And you were delicious as always,” lori uttered.

She looked over to see lori gesturing to his chest, and MC took the opportunity to snuggle up into his embrace. lori placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead and tucked her unkempt hair behind her ear.

“Happy birthday, MC,” lori remarked, before the two ended up dozing off together for a peaceful morning nap.


End file.
